The present invention relates to step bars for vehicles, and more particularly to a step bar cradle and trim channel used to hold step bars in place.
Running boards are a popular accessory item for many vehicles, particularly pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles (SUVs). Running boards are also commonly called xe2x80x9cstep bars.xe2x80x9d The running boards or step bars provide a pleasing appearance to the vehicle, protect the sides and rocker panels of the vehicle from rocks and gravel thrown from the tires, and provide a convenient stepping stool for occupants to enter and exit from the vehicle.
There is a wide variety of makes and styles of vehicles, as well as a wide variety of styles and types of running boards. Typically, each vehicle, or model of a vehicle, has a particular size and shape of running board that can be used for the vehicle, as well as particular mounting brackets that are necessary for mounting the running board/step bar to the vehicle.
Step bars known today are often difficult to anchor to the mounting brackets and prevent all pivoting and undesired movement. Also, the mounting brackets frequently are unattractive and often trim members are utilized in order to hide them or make them more aesthetically pleasing.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for running boards or step bars. It is another object of the present invention to provide a step bar cradle which helps prevent unwanted movement or pivoting of the step bar. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a trim member which can be used to cover unsightly step bar mounting brackets. It is a still additional object of the present invention to provide a step bar cradle and trim channel which will accommodate a wide range of different step bar mounting bracket systems.
These and other objects of the present invention are met by the present invention. The inventive step bar cradle and trim channel includes a generally U-shaped member having a curved main body member and attached mounting portion. The main body member and mounting portion are connected together by a hinge mechanism, such as a living hinge. Large openings in the attachment portion allows use of the invention for mounting a wide range of step bars to a wide variety of mounting brackets.
Preferably, the step bar cradle and trim channel is made from a plastic material, such as a homopolymer polypropylene. The mounting portion also has a curved surface which acts as a cradle for the step bar member.